


Opfer für die Alten Götter [2017]

by BehindTheMoon



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Cultists, Death, F/M, Magic, Ritualistic Sex, Sacrifice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheMoon/pseuds/BehindTheMoon
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Opfer für die Alten Götter [2017]

Seit über dreißig Jahren war Orsothalis nun schon einer von vielen, die die Alten Götter anbeteten und das Wiedererwachen der Kreatur erwarteten, aus der alles Leben dieser Welt hervorgegangen war und mit der es eines Tages wieder verschmelzen würde. Er selbst war nur eine ihrer vielen Zellen, doch als solche stark und stolz. Seinen ursprünglichen Namen kannte niemand mehr, und auch die Tatsache, dass er als Bauernsohn zur Welt gekommen war, gehörte zu den Dingen, die er selbst lieber vergaß. Nichts davon spielte auch nur die geringste Rolle, einzig seine jetzige Aufgabe zählte.  
Dank seiner fortgeschrittenen Kampfkünste trug er inzwischen den Titel eines Gladiators. Er legte seine Krallen und seine Maske nur äußerst selten ab und verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit noch immer damit, sich im Umgang mit den Krallen zu üben. Dass er wie ein Ziegenbock stank, es keinen ganzen Tag lang aushielt, ohne Blut zu trinken, und nahezu jedes zweite seiner Worte ein Fluch war, störte ihn nicht und auch sonst keinen, mit dem er sich umgab. Denn er befand sich damit in bester Gesellschaft.  
Und nun hatte Liriantha ausgerechnet ihn erwählt, ihr ein Kind zu zeugen, das gleich nach der Geburt geopfert werden sollte, was er als die bislang größte Ehre empfand, die ihm in seiner langen Laufbahn als Kultist zuteil geworden war.  
Liriantha war eine der fortgeschrittensten Hexen des Kults, hatte bereits eine Unmenge von Kämpfen überlebt und verfügte über das Recht, sich jederzeit einen der Männer auszuwählen, welches sie auch regelmäßig in Anspruch nahm. Das tat sie aber nicht aus reinem Vergnügen, sondern weil die sexuelle Energie hilfreich war, um ihre Kräfte besser kanalisieren zu können. Zwei ihrer aus solchen Begegnungen hervorgegangenen Kinder waren ebenfalls Teil des Kults - Vorkthol war ein Krieger wie Orsothalis, wenn er auch längst nicht dessen Stärke und Geschick teilte, Zethoria eiferte Lirianthas Hexenkünsten nach. Zwei andere hatte man geopfert, bevor sie auch nur einen Namen erhalten hatten.  
Es interessierte Orsothalis nicht, ob sein Kind ein Opfer oder ein neues Kultmitglied sein sollte, beides war aus seiner Sicht gleichermaßen wichtig und ehrenvoll - und nur Liriantha war diejenige, die letztendlich darüber zu entscheiden hatte. Er war ihr Diener und beugte sich mit Freuden ihrem Willen.  
Die vertraute unterirdische Tempelhalle, in der die Begegnung von Liriantha und Orsothalis stattfinden sollte, war vom roten Schein der Fleischkerzen erhellt, die man zu besonderen Anlässen wie diesem entzündete, und alle Kultisten der Gegend waren ringsherum versammelt, teils in den Schatten verborgen, teils vom Kerzenlicht beschienen. Orsothalis war bereit, ihnen auch in dieser Angelegenheit zu zeigen, wozu er imstande war.  
In der Mitte der Halle, unter dem riesigen schwarzen Metallkonstrukt, das eine Eisenkrone darstellte, standen Liriantha und er sich gegenüber. Sie trugen beide ihre übliche Kluft, Orsothalis hatte nicht einmal seine Krallen abgelegt. Zärtlichkeiten waren nicht Teil eines solchen Rituals und Liriantha hätte sich erniedrigt gefühlt, wenn irgendwer versucht hätte, sie mit allzu großer Sanftheit zu berühren. Sie hätte Orsothalis nicht ausgewählt, wenn er kein so starker, rücksichtsloser Krieger gewesen wäre. Seine Kraft und Brutalität waren es, die die Hexe begeisterten.  
Sie verlangte, dass er über ihr lag und ihr seine ganze Stärke zeigte. Der Schmerz, den ihr sein rigoroses Eindringen bescherte, war ihr ein Vergnügen und sie drückte sich eng gegen seine Hüften. Mit seinen krallenbewehrten Händen stützte er sich links und rechts von ihr auf dem Boden ab, während ihre geschmeidigen Finger sich in seine vernarbten Schultern krallten. Er genoss es außerordentlich, ihr auf diese Weise zu dienen, das dumpfe, rhythmische Gebrüll der anderen Kultisten stachelte ihn an in allem, was er tat, und sein Erguss hielt lange an und kam in mehreren Wellen, wie selbst Männer seines Ranges es nur selten erfuhren.  
Orsothalis war sich bewusst, dass die meisten gewöhnlichen Menschen keine Ahnung von solch intensiven Erfahrungen hatten, die man nur durch die völlige Ergebenheit in die alten Riten erleben konnte. Er zog sich aus Liriantha zurück, kniete sich hin, lachte und schrie der Kreatur mit erhobenen Krallen ein bestialisches Dankesgebet entgegen. Liriantha legte ihm eine Hand aufs Herz, die er daraufhin in seine nahm und seine golden maskierte Stirn auf sie senkte. Er blieb so lange in seiner knienden Position, bis die Hexe sich erhob und ihm gestattete, wieder aufzustehen.  
In den darauffolgenden Tagen war sein Gang von offensichtlichem Stolz erfüllt und er schlachtete seine Opfer mit noch mehr Hingabe als zuvor. Wann immer Liriantha in seine Nähe kam, erlaubte sie ihm, ihren Bauch zu berühren, und auch dafür war er dankbar, denn das war eine fast ebenso große Ehre wie die Tatsache, von ihr ausgewählt worden zu sein. Liriantha wusste selbstverständlich, dass sie etwas Neues, Lebendiges in sich trug - dies mit Sicherheit zu wissen, war eine der ersten und einfachsten Fähigkeiten, die ihresgleichen überhaupt erlangte.  
Aber eines Tages kehrte Liriantha nicht zurück in den Tempel, und Orsothalis schloss sich einem Trupp von Kriegern an, die sich auf die Suche nach ihr begeben wollten. Er spürte Unruhe in sich, die sich auch körperlich bemerkbar machte; immer wieder krampften sich seine Eingeweide spasmisch zusammen, ähnlich wie damals, als er es mit dem Bluttrinken übertrieben hatte. Seine Bauchmuskeln waren aufs Äußerste angespannt und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe daran hindern, sich zu übergeben. Warum er sich so fühlte, verstand er nicht.  
Man fand sie schließlich in einem Tunnel der Ruinen, zusammen mit den Überresten von zwei Skelettkämpfern. Sie hatte ihr Leben auf dem Steinboden ausgehaucht und ihre Haut zeigte dort, wo sie nackt war, deutliche Spuren von Lichtangriffen. Noch immer bedeckte die Maske ihr Gesicht, die Eisenkrone darüber funkelte im Fackelschein, doch ihr Zepter lag mehrere Schritte von ihr entfernt zwischen den alten Knochen, und ihr langes schwarzes Haar, vormals glänzend wie Teer, war vom Licht versengt.  
Orsothalis brüllte wie ein Tier, rempelte die anderen beiseite und warf sich vor ihr auf die Knie, wobei er nicht wahrnahm, dass der rohe Stein ihm durch den Rock hindurch die Haut aufschlug. Er betastete Lirianthas kalten Bauch, der noch kaum eine Wölbung zeigte, und brüllte erneut, riss sich die nackte Brust mit seinen eigenen Krallen auf und bespritzte die tote Hexe mit seinem Blut. Zwei Krieger waren nötig, um ihn wieder auf die Füße zu stellen.  
Man brachte Liriantha zurück in den Tempel und bahrte sie dort auf. Doch Orsothalis weigerte sich, sie auch nur noch ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und die Wunden, die er sich selbst gerissen hatte, pochten, fast so wie das Herz von Liriantha während seiner Vereinigung mit ihr.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verstand er die Kreatur nicht, fühlte sich sogar entfremdet von ihr. Warum gab sie ihm solche Gefühle? Er wollte nur ein starker Krieger sein, ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert, nicht verwirrt und von undefinierbarem Schmerz erfüllt wie jetzt. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sein alter Glaube und seine löwenhafte Ruhe zurückkehrten, der Schmerz verschwand, und an dessen Stelle trat der Wunsch, die Unwürdigen zu finden, die Lirianthas Leben beendet hatten, und allem, was ihm heilig war, zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Und dies sollte Orsothalis‘ einzige Antriebskraft bleiben, bis er selbst in den Ruinen sein Ende fand und wieder mit der Kreatur verschmolz, ganz so, wie es immer sein Wunsch gewesen war.


End file.
